


Their Name Is Death

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Their Name Is Death [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don’t copy to another site, GFY, Jedi are not your friends, Multi, Name Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: Let the aruetiise rage and batter at their doorstep. Let the Jetiise throw themselves into oblivion. Let them come.The Mando’ade will not fall.





	Their Name Is Death

Satine Kryze is born the heir of a failing leader of a dying clan, and builds them stronger from the ashes of his pyre.

Jango Fett is adopted the son of the Mand’alor in a time of upheaval for the Mandalorians, and takes up the mantle when Jaster is slain.

Tracyn is a stolen child raised among an Order drowning in their own arrogance and darkness, who knows nothing of himself but his rage.

From them is born an Empire conquered by an army made from the blood of their best, sheltering an arc from the Hydian Way to the Corellian Run, almost to the Inner Rim. Let the aruetiise rage and batter at their doorstep. Let the Jetiise throw themselves into oblivion. Let them come.

The Mando’ade will not fall.

* * *

"... here, here, and here." Rex looks up from the holo-table and its map to watch how the others react to the news Sabé had passed to him from her informant network. "They're building up for something."

"The question is what." Satine seems to be oblivious to anything beyond the map, even when she moves one hand to rest it on Tracyn's tattooed one. Quiet reassurance to their most dangerous leader, when it's him the Jedi have most often come for when they don't aim to disrupt the hyperlane between Mandalore and Kamino. "If it isn't for their usual suicide-mission."

"Reinforce the planetary militaries along the Hydian Way and the Corellian Run." Jango has one arm around Satine's waist, his other in a sling across his chest to remind him not to use it too much. There had been too close a brush with the Jedi, and no one is entirely healed from that, despite it having been near half a year past. "Even if the Jedi and their Republic don't have strike forces building that far out, our allies there will feel safer for the help."

"General Kryze anticipated your orders; she's already mobilizing units." Rex lets a small smile quirk the corner of his mouth upward, and Jango returns it with one of his own. Bo-Katan would be dangerous to the Mand'alor if she weren't Satine's sister; as it is, the Republic troops have orders to shoot her on sight, if they can.

"We should be at Bothawui." Tracyn turns his hand to lace his fingers through Satine's, blinking as if he's just waking up. "At least I should be at Bothawui."

"You're not going alone." Jango looks across the table at Rex, who nods. If someone needs to chase after Tracyn once they're at Bothawui, Rex will make sure he's among the squad, and he'll tell Cody where to be as well. It takes more than a few people to keep up with the darjetii.

Tracyn lets out a quiet laugh, eyes darting a glance to Satine and Jango before he too looks at Rex. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Rex snorts, but he doesn't say what they all know, waiting instead for the nod from Jango that he should go, and leave them to their own entertainments until it's time to take the flagship fleet to Bothawui, and whatever Tracyn has seen there that needs their attention.

* * *

Once the door closes behind Rex, Tracyn sags, feeling hands under his elbows almost immediately, Satine and Jango helping him sink gracefully to the floor instead of collapsing abruptly. He can feel the steady pressure of their concern, born out of a love he still cannot understand.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Satine settles on the floor, letting him lay down so his head is in her lap.

"No." Tracyn smiles crookedly at the exasperated look she gives him. "They're in my dreams again, trying to take you away from me. I won't lose anyone else."

"Which one should I aim for this time?" Jango traces the tattoos Tracyn's layered his skin with as he tries to hold onto what scraps he hadn't had stripped away from him by the Jedi. "The human wookie, the little green troll, or the would-be Count?"

"If you can hit the little green troll, the rest won't matter. They'll be too busy trying to keep him alive or mourning his death to be a threat to me." Tracyn reaches out to grab a hold of Jango's knee, grounding himself as best he can. "But none of them are trying to steal things this time."

"Who?"

"I think their entire damned Council." Tracyn can't feel any individual points of pressure on the link he still hasn't been able to dig out of his mind for trying, but there aren't many who still dare to try getting in his mind. Not after he'd left three dead escaping their damned control, and driven at least two more insane when they'd attempted to reassert it the first time, if the intelligence out of the Republic is accurate.

Satine's breathing hitches, but Jango's stays steady as the fingers tracing his tattoos, though both radiate a quiet rage that's familiar to Tracyn as his own. The rage that was the only thing they couldn't take from him, that burned long after everything else vanished, stripped away bit by bit whenever he failed to live up to their expectations. It's just to help you, they said. It will make you a better Jedi, they said. Everyone needs a little molding, they said.

If Tracyn could remember more, he might know if that was truth or a lie told to keep him compliant. Perhaps it doesn't matter, not here, not now. Not with those who found him, who raised him up, who gave him a name and a place and a home to fight for. Home.

Home is Satine and Jango, and warmth and protective rage and fierce love. Is plotting and planning and building, is creation of family that will hold up the stars and breathe embers into flames.

Home is Rex and Cody and Sabé and Bo-Katan, is Torrent and Ghost Companies. Is a solid presence at his back, whispered words of stolen knowledge, is the singing delight of battle with a dark blade in his hand and blaster fire raining death around him.

Home is every little scrap of self he's stolen back from the darkness, and every person he's laid claim to, and every joyful acclaimation of his name.

"Why do we need to be at Bothawui?" Jango's voice draws him back to the present, and Tracyn smiles up at him for a long moment.

"Because the Jetiise think they're ambushing us at Bothawui."

He doesn't need to say the rest, as Jango grins, and Satine shakes her head with amusement brightening her face. Let the Jedi come, let them come screaming up to the planetary fleet, thinking to recapture their failed project, and they will be the hammer to the planetary fleet's anvil, smashing the Jedi between them.

Oh, it won't be so easy, Tracyn knows that, but the first moves will be, and from there, they'll improvise, and they'll survive, and they'll make the Jedi pay for their arrogance again.

"I'll have Kix send up some of those sedatives that worked last time, and you'll sleep before we make Jedi mist." Jango smiles when Tracyn nods, and brings Tracyn's hand up to press a kiss to the palm before he gets up to put actions to words.

"Will they be there?" Satine looks down to meet his gaze, and Tracyn's smile slides away. "The ones you want gone most?"

"Jinn and Dooku and Yoda?" Tracyn shrugs, closing his eyes for a long moment. "Only one of them. They're too canny to put more than one of them in reach at a time. And if we kill one, the other two will stay out of reach entirely."

"Which one do you want dead most, cyar'ika?" Satine strokes his hair as Tracyn tries to just breathe for a moment, before he tries to think which he'd want dead most. They're all hazy figures of terror, firmly entrenched in his rage as those who'd stolen the most from him. Though one thing does stick out a little more than the rest.

"Jinn. He's the one they expected me to call Master."

"Then we will hope he's the one at Bothawui, and we will take him, and you will have the time to take all the revenge you desire."

Tracyn shakes his head. "No. If you have the shot, take it, cyar'ika. If anyone has a shot at him, a chance to wipe him from the face of the galaxy, than don't wait for me. Just kill him. Better he is dead at another's hands than alive to cause more trouble."

It's not what they would prefer to do, but it is what is best, of that much Tracyn is certain. No matter the screaming of his injured soul would be better soothed by destroying his tormentors personally.

"Then we will." Jango comes back, settling back on the floor next to Tracyn, clearly having heard the last, at least. "Kix will be up as soon as he can."

"Good." Tracyn smiles, reaching out to wrap his hand around Jango's, and letting himself be soothed by his lovers as he waits for the chance to sleep.


End file.
